Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery
| distributor = Warner Home Video | studio = Warner Bros. Animation | released = | runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery' (stylized as 'Scooby-Doo! and KIϟϟ: Rock and Roll Mystery') is a 2015 direct-to-DVD animated comedy mystery film, and the twenty-fifth entry in the direct-to-video series of ''Scooby-Doo films. It was released digitally on July 10, 2015, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 21, 2015. This is the last Scooby-Doo production featuring Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley since Kate Micucci would take over the role the same year. Plot Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo travel to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Starchild (Paul Stanley), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security chief and former government defense employee Delilah Domino refuses to let them in, so they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. At that moment, Kiss arrives, and after the gang explains they are there to help, they tell Delilah the kids are free to stay, to which she reluctantly agrees. The Demon (Gene Simmons) initially opposes to the idea due to Scooby accidentally spraying a water gun on him when he came to Shaggy and Scooby for a surprise visit, but later relents. As the gang split up for clues, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by an entity; Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang the entity is called the Crimson Witch, and she has been terrorizing the park for a while, and they need her to disappear before the concert. A strange fortune teller named Chikara says the witch is from an alternate universe called Kissteria and plans to use the Black Diamond Kiss uses in their hit song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to conquer the Earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. In order to stop the Crimson Witch, the gang uses the diamond to lure the witch. However, the Crimson Witch chases them through a portal to Kissteria. She manages to steal the diamond and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive in a spaceship to stop the monster. The gang then return to Earth, where they wake up believing the witch's gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the Crimson Witch as Delilah, who wished to sell the Black Diamond (needed for laser technology) to a competing defense company to as revenge against her former employers. Later, the Starchild kisses Daphne right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss on the cheek, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the black diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating: "Why rock her world?" Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Paul Stanley as The Starchild * Gene Simmons as The Demon * Tommy Thayer as The Spaceman * Eric Singer as The Catman * Jennifer Carpenter as Chikara * Garry Marshall as Manny Goldman * Penny Marshall as The Elder * Doc McGhee as Chip McGhoo * Jason Mewes as Worker #1 * Pauley Perrette as Delilah Domino, The Crimson Witch * Rachel Ramras as Shandi Strutter * Darius Rucker as The Destroyer * Kevin Smith as Worker #2 * Tony Cervone as Announcer Songs All of the songs featured in this film are by Kiss, including the one new song made for the picture, "Don't Touch My Ascot". * "Don't Touch My Ascot" * "Rock and Roll All Nite" * "Love Gun" (Instrumental) * "Shout It Out Loud" * "I Was Made for Lovin' You" * "Detroit Rock City" * "Modern Day Delilah" References External links * Category:2015 direct-to-video films Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Animation based on real people Category:American rock music films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Cultural depictions of Kiss Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt Category:Films directed by Tony Cervone Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films